A Promise Made
by Cehsja
Summary: Short one shot set early s1. Connor makes a promise.


**Set right after episode 2 of season 1.**

James Lester might not have the hacking skills of Connor Temple, but he didn't need them. He had power and connections and that was even better, he mused. When James wanted to read someone's files all he did was type in his password and bingo, instant access, no hacking involved.

And James read everyone's files.

Nick Cutter. He _really_ wanted to find something in that file that would declare Nick unfit for the job, but Nick's file showed a perfect match. He was a fairly well-known scientist, he had access to the private diaries of Helen Cutter, and plenty of good reasons to want this job.

Stephen Hart's record was also blemish free, other than an affair with the said Helen Cutter that a former student of hers had reported at one time. James didn't think Nick knew about this and it wasn't any of his business to mention it, but it certainly gave Stephen a good reason to help them out too.

Connor Temple was just a genius. He hadn't always done well in school but IQ tests proved his intelligence was off the scales. Besides, his passion for the job made him safer to have on the inside than the out. It wasn't like Connor was going to stop hunting for these things if they didn't sign him on, and from what he had read the kid was insanely loyal to the things he was passionate about.

But then there was Abigail Maitland. The others seemed to like her, but James was worried. Abby's grades and IQ had been a bit over average, nothing incredible. She knew a lot about animals, but so did Connor. It was her family life that really bothered James though. He didn't think that anyone who had gone through so much abuse in the past, so many horrible things throughout their childhood and teen years, could possibly be stable enough to work in such a high-stress environment where one wrong move could get you killed. He wanted to give her a chance; hell she deserved a chance after what she'd gone through and he felt guilty that the system had failed her for so many years, but she was high risk in his books.

* * *

Connor nervously knocked on James Lester's door before entering. James had summoned him to the office and Connor wasn't sure what it was about.

"Sit," James ordered. Connor sat.

"You've been reading people's personal files," James stated matter-of-factly.

"I-I don't have access."

"Don't be daft, Temple, of course you have access. You wouldn't have a job here if you didn't have the IQ to hack a few government files. Anyways, I get an email every time they are accessed on a different computer and isn't it funny how often it's traced to your personal laptop."

"I-I didn't know that, Sir," Connor mumbled. This was it, he was definitely going to be fired this time. Second time in two days but he doubted he'd be allowed back this time.

"What'd you think of Ms Maitland's?"

"What?" That wasn't what he'd been expecting.

" _What_ did you think of her file? Pay attention, Connor. You spent enough time on that file to memorize the bloody thing, so what did you think?"

"I think Abby's personal life isn't ours to discuss."

"Fair enough, I'll grant you that one. What I'm really interested in is: can she do this job? She hasn't had any stability Connor, ever, so how is she going to be a stable enough person to work in the field? She needs… something. I don't know what but if I'm going to consider her for the job I need to know that she has something or someone stable in her life that can keep her from falling apart."

"She has me!" Connor quickly offered.

James raised an eyebrow, "I was told you two hadn't met until last week."

"Well that's technically true, but we hit it off, didn't we? It was the start of a lifelong friendship, maybe even more, if you get what I'm saying."

"Unfortunately yes, I do," James mused, "And you think that _you_ are going to be able to control any issues that might arise in regards to her past? Any tempers? Any reaction to triggers? You hardly look like a councillor."

"How would you know? I can do the counselling thing if I need to. Anyways, I didn't mean that, but I can look out for her, support her. And if she just needs someone to vent to, I'm there. I can take it. I will anyways, regardless of what you think of me. Kinda fancy that gal, I do."

"You barely know her, and "kinda fancy" doesn't make me feel any better. What happens when you move on to Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"She's old news. Besides you don't have to know someone to fancy them, do you? And I won't move on, look, don't tell Abby this because she might think it's a bit weird, me barely knowing her and all, but I think I love her. This, whatever it is I feel, is much stronger than it was with Buffy or even Princess Leia. I'm not going to move on then, am I?"

James stretched, his hands coming to rest on the back of his head as he leaned back in his chair and studied Connor, who was nervously fiddling with the hem of his fingerless gloves. Connor, the boy didn't look like much, but from reading his file, James was fairly certain he would be loyal at least, and that was definitely what Abby needed right now. He didn't think for an instance that Connor was Abby's "type", but she might take him in a pal. She did have a thing for stray animals after all. James smiled to himself about his own silent joke.

Well, it was worth a try.

"Fine," James said suddenly, standing up. "I'll keep her here, _on probation_ , provided you stay close and look out for her. But if I see any signs that her past is still haunting her and she can't do the job, she's gone, you hear me? This one's on you."

And Connor promised.


End file.
